Harry Potter And The Last Battle
by CookieMonsterMina
Summary: Voldemort has gotten even closer to Harry. Close enough to know where he is,and what he's doing. Harry now trys to get the people he loves away from him so he can protect them. But, now when Voldemort captures Ginny.. Harry fights his last battle.


"Good morning, mate", said Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's bestfriend.

"Yes, do wake up, Harry. You've been asleep ages", agreed his other bestfriend, Hermione Granger, with a little nudge.

He got up, and everything was blurry. Then he remembered his glasses, and put them on. Harry blinked, and everything was clear. Hermione was sitting on the end of the bed that he was sleeping in. At first, Harry was sort of confused. Where was he? He noticed the kind of tattered curtains, and of course, the Weasley twins, Fred and George. Harry realized he was at the Burrow.

"Harry, time for breakfast", screeched Mrs. Weasley from down the steps. "Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Ginny! All of you come down!"

"Coming, mum", Fred called.

"How was it, Harry? What did Dumbledore leave for you", Ron asked, eagerly.

"Oh, Ron! Shut up! How could you bring that up at a time like this", Hermione asked, hitting his shoulder.

All the memories flooded back. Dumbledore dying, his funeral, and of course, his will.

He'd left him everything. His home, his 430,000 pound fortune, everything.

"Well, are you going to tell us", Ron asked, looking at Harry hopefully, and dodging the next hit Hermione threw at him.

"Well, I guess you could say he left me everything", Harry muttered.

"Get down here _now _for breakfast, or I'll come up there", threatened Mrs. Weasley.

"_Coming_, mum!", yelled Ron.

"We'd better get going", said Harry, shooting in front of everyone.

The dinner table was set, the best table cloth, candles, and, as always, great food. There was nothing that Harry could have possibly wanted to eat that wasn't on the table. Boiled potatoes, mashed potatoes, steak, porridge, beans, rice, chicken,Yorkshire pudding, haggis, pie, bread, eggs, toast, and soup. The table, which was very big, was full of the food. Mrs. Weasley's cooking could make anyone's mouth water.

Mr. Weasley sat at the head of the table, newspaper now put away, and grinning at the children. "Morning, everyone. Great weather, and just as well. Today, we'll have to go to Diagon Alley. Tomorrow's your seventh year at Hogwarts."

Everyone was in a rather glum mood, and Mr. Weasley finally caught on. "Harry, did they find Dumbledore's will?"

"Yes, they did. And, if your going to ask me what he left me, he left me everything", Harry replied, staring down at his blueberry pie. He pushed away his plate. "I think I'm full", Harry said, not looking at anyone.

"Alright, dear. Go on and get your list of supplies, and we'll be ready by then", Mrs. Weasley said, patting him on the back.

Harry walked up the steps, his feet dragging with each movement he made. Soon, he had his list with him, and even packed his bags with his wand ahead of time.

Harry went down the stairs, and found the Weasley family, and Hermione, ready and waiting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting", murmured Harry.

"It was nothing. Would you mind traveling by Floo Powder, dear? We just got some more yesterday", Mrs. Weasley asked, worriedly.

Harry nodded, but said nothing. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, the only ones going to school, stepped up to join Harry. Ron went first.

He grabbed the green, powdery stuff, shouted "Diagon Alley!" and threw the dust to the ground. Hermione went next. She too shouted "Diagon Alley!" and threw the powder to the ground of the fireplace. Harry was next. He took his powder, and stepped inside the fireplace. It took him a minute, but he managed a "Diagon Alley", but it was much weaker than the two before him.

Suddenly, he was floating, no, not floating. He was flying. He could see the sky and the- CRASH. He suddenly slammed into a nearby store. A store that could not be in Diagon Alley. It was a store that sold insides, and blood. He must be in Knockturn Alley. Again.

Great. Just great. He whipped out his wand, and kept it close to him. No Hagrid to save him this time. He was probably already at Diagon Alley. He walked around looking past the weird people, and the people who looked at him.

Suddenly, Hermione yelled, "Leave me alone!"

Harry's eyes swept the place and finally focused on a large witch who had her wand and Hermione's. Harry ran in their direction, and used Expelliarmus on the witch. Both wands flew back to him, which he smartly caught, and kept with him. The witch eyed him, cackled, and then disapeared. Harry turned around to Hermione. She was up, and hugging Harry. "I thought I said it loud and clear, but it took me to Knockturn Alley. How do we get back? The others will be so worried. Oh, what will we do", blabbed Hermione.

"Alright, alright, let me think", Harry said. He glanced around. And then, an idea hit him. Apparate.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, and then, he thought of the destination, determination, and delibiration.

Hermione noticed his concentrated form. "Harry! Wait, you might make us go somewhere wor-", her sentence was cut off as a blast of cold air hit them, and then they fell on the floor of Diagon Alley.

"Ugh", groaned Hermione. "I hit my head on a hard piece of the ground."

"Me too", Harry said, feeling his head.

"Poor baby, even after I told you! I told you, I told you! We should have asked around for directions or something, instead of apparating! What is your problem", Hermione shrieked. She suddenly remembered everything he'd been through in the past month, and said, "Well, at least we're in Diagon Alley."

"Where are the Weasleys", asked Harry.

"Well, when you were upstairs, we all agreed to go to Gringotts to get money first, so we'll check there, I guess", answered Hermione.

The two made their way, weaving through the crowd, to Gringotts. There, they found a very nervous Mr. Weasley, and a pacing Mrs. Weasley. Ron was behind them, head in hands. Mrs. Weasley spotted Hermione and Harry first, and ran to them. "Oh, are you two all right? Where did you land? Oh, nevermind. We'll go get the money, and shop before dark", Mrs. Weasley fretted, glancing at the sky. She was right. Maybe another hour, or two, and it would be dark.

Harry got out the right amount from his bank account, and wondered what the Dursleys were doing right about now. He had written to them and told them that he would not be coming back. He'd be staying with the Weasleys until they told him to leave, or until he decided to leave.

The Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry walked from store to store. They had finished shopping, but the twins wanted to check on the store. It surprisingly hadn't gotten dark, so Mrs. Weasley allowed an hour more. The group arrived in front of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Harry smiled at the shop. He'd given money to the twins so they could build it, and get all the pranks inside of the store.

They still had very big orders from the Ministry for a number of things, and that profit had gotten them to be a bit more wealthier. They'd re-built the Burrow when Bellatrix Lestrange and a few followers of Voldemort's had set fire to the house.

As they were all using Floo Powder to get home, Harry and the rest took great care to say "The Burrow!". This time, they didn't have a problem, and all got home safely. Harry had let Hedwig get out and stretch, and to his surprise, she was carrying a letter... and a dead mouse.

She dropped the letter to Harry, and flew to her cage, where she devoured the mouse.

Harry opened the letter, and found out it was from the Dursleys. It said :

_To Harry, _

_We've heard that you won't be coming back. We are so sad about that,_

_and now we have to clean the house because we had a party last night. We _

_hope that you have a great time wherever you are, and like it enough to stay there for_

_a while longer. We know your birthday is coming up, and Petunia convinced me to give you _

_twenty pence. It's taped to the bottom. If it's not there, Dudley took it._

_From, Uncle Vernon_

Harry looked down where there was a piece of taped, half peeling off. Dudley had took the money. Oh well. Twenty pence wouldn't help at all here. Harry was about to put away the letter, when the lights flickered on and off.

"That's queer", Mrs. Weasley frowned.

Then, everything went dark. Harry felt a searing pain in his forehead. His scar. Voldemort. The last thing he heard was Bellatrix Lestrange's cold laugh fill the dark, and then, everything went blank. He was uncouncious.

** Hey, guys! This is my first fanfic. Hope I'm doing good. I'm not one of those people who stop writing because I don't get reviews. Although, reviews would be nice, please? :) Well, update at the latest in a few weeks. Remember to review your opinion!**


End file.
